The invention concerns a medical cover, preferably folded in a flat configuration, for use in an operation room, in particular for instrument tables or operation tables or extremities of a patient, comprising a tubular section with at least one open end for pulling onto the table or the extremity and comprising a second, in particular, closed end, wherein the tubular section is folded at least once transverse to a longitudinal direction, and wherein the second end forms a stop when pulling the cover onto the table or the extremity.
Instrument table covers of the above-described type for pulling onto or over an instrument table are known and described e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,405, EP 0 290 738 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,655, DE 195 06 046 C1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,703.
In the instrument table covers described in EP 0 290 738 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,703, a relatively long tubular web which is substantially rolled, is folded in one or several layers on one side of the web (described below with reference to prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2). These known instrument table covers folded in this fashion, are disadvantageous in various ways. During pulling onto or over or reversely drawing over an instrument table, the table is introduced into the open end of the tubular web of the instrument table cover or, in other words, the instrument table cover is reversely drawn with its open end over the likewise substantially flat table top of the instrument table. In this procedure, when the table end reaches the first fold, the user experiences a resistance which is difficult to overcome in practice. In most cases, the user must secure the instrument table from rolling away with one foot or another assistant must hold the instrument table. In order to overcome the resistance of the initial fold, an assistant must normally lift the portion which is located above the first web section already pulled onto the instrument table and fold or roll it once or several times to allow the user to push the cover further onto the instrument table. This, however, can result in contamination of the cover. If no assistant is available, the second end of the folded configuration frequently falls down to contact the floor and the entire table cover must then be discarded.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,655 solves the problem of uncontrolled unfolding or unrolling of the folded configuration by folding the cover in a zig-zag-like manner towards the outside (FIG. 2 of this US-document). The respective cover folds form a number of outwardly exposed, stepped folds which are disadvantageous since the gaps and folds can collect dirt or germs. Handling is more difficult since the user often does not grasp into the outermost fold, which forms a handling aid, with his/her hands, rather in a more inwardly disposed fold. When the cover is pulled onto an instrument table, the user strokes his/her hands over the surface of the cover or must repeatedly grasp the cover to unfold it, which is also disadvantageous with regard to contamination. The larger the number of outward folds in the tubular web, the closer they abut making it more difficult to correctly grasp and handle the cover when it is pulled onto the instrument table.
In view of the above, it is the underlying purpose of the present invention to improve a cover of the above-described type such that its handling is facilitated and the above-mentioned further disadvantages of conventional covers are largely eliminated.